metalassaultfandomcom-20200215-history
Rifle
In Metal Assault, Rifle refers to the automatic rifle, and it is a versatile weapon for all players. The typical rifle has a high rate of fire, a good amount of damage, and a great amount of accuracy and control. Rifles are mostly mysterious in the community, since most people do not know what constitutes a good rifle. A rifle such as a Legend Robin or a Lincoln 1009 might look good with its high rate of fire, but their very low damage statistic makes them bad weapons to use. Balanced Rifles Balanced rifles are guns such as the Drang-M101, the A3KM, or the E-15c. These guys are very popular amongst all of the players because of their great usefulness in all situations. Whether it's for a battle against rifles, or freeshooting in a wide area, these guns are good to use in any situations. They are easily recognized by their good stats in all areas. Take note that they are not phenomenal weaponry in terms of a single stat; they are only above average in all of them. What defines a Balanced Rifle? With the exception of Rate of Fire, which can be anywhere from 60 and up, all of the statistics are 70 and above. Grenade Launcher Rifles Grenade launcher (GL) rifles such as the Lincoln series or the Core AAA GL are weak powered guns. Their only saving grace is of a curving grenade round that will one hit kill any enemy. Mastery of a this weapon type is rare, as it is an unforgiving, leaving no room for error if you would like to use it in more situations than shooting into the tunnel of Maginot Line M. Apart from the GL option, these rifles are known for their low damage. Charging against an enemy with one of these is folly, as you are outmatched against every other gun type. What defines a Grenade Launcher Rifle? A grenade launcher, less than 70 damage and rate of fire, and 70+ on the other statistics. Suppression Rifles Suppression Rifles are theasd Machine Gun (MG) types. These guns have a clip above 50, and have average statistics. Some example types of these are the MG249 Decapitator, or the U-50. These weapons can stop an enemy in their tracks with a hail of suppressing fire, keeping an enemy team from advancing with deadly fire. The only downside to this is that these guns are average, they would lose in a straight up fight against any other rifle type except for the GL's. These guys have average statistics, with a usually bad accuracy. What defines a Suppression Rifle? A 50 round clip, 70ish damage and range, and 65 and below on the other three statistics. Anti-Personnel Rifles These weapons are made to dispatch enemy combatants quickly and efficiently. They have an impressive amount of combat prowess and are made for charging and intercepting enemy players. Example weapons for this weapon type would be the Rage-5, the R3A3, or the SM45. These guns are very powerful in the hands of a skilled player who can make his shots count, a welcome evolution to any player who wants to take advantage of a stronger gun. Sadly, apart from their powerful damage and its complementing rate of fire, these guns will be lacking somewhere in the other three stats. What defines an Anti-Personnel Rifle? Damage is above 75, and the rate of fire can be anywhere between 40 to 80. The other three stats are dependant on the specific damage and rate of fire. Category:Basic Weapons